unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of Hometown
|details = I'm looking to employ a voyager with extensive navigational skills, and I think you'd be perfect for the job. It's a request to have you go around in search of the hometown of one of the client's acquaintances. It seems the client has his own reasons for being unable to ask his acquaintance directly to find that out. For more details, just ask the client, Resident in Guam, who brought in the request. |step1 = /Confidence in Your Navigational Skills?/Guam/Resident near Tavern/ Hm? Did you by any chance accept my request? I was hoping I could ask someone who has confidence in their navigational skills... |step2 = /The Acquaintance is a Castaway/Guam/Resident/ ...Oh, you seem like you have quite a lot of confidence. In that case, I can trust you to undergo this request. If you become a castaway too, I wouldn't know what to do... Oh, no no, I wasn't the castaway. It was an acquaintance of mine. When I brought up the request in search of a hometown, it was of this person./Navigation/5 |step3 = /The Lost Memories of a Hometown/Guam/Resident/ The following day, after a vicious storm, she lost her memory and was cast ashore here. She's been doing well so far, perhaps because she had a strong character to begin with, but it seems as though she gets a bit depressed every now and then. It sometimes gets a bit hard for her when she remembers vague memories of her hometown. It's tough to hear something like that... |step4 = /Bracelet from Hawaii/Guam/Resident/ I'd like to find some way for her memories to return, but the only clue we have is the bracelet she was wearing. A particular merchant mentioned that the bracelet came from Hawaii, so it's speculated that she was in Hawaii prior to the storm. Hey, do you think you can find some clues about her hometown in Hawaii? |step5 = /The Castaway's Footprints/Hawaii/Rest House Master/ I know about the woman who headed west from here. She received a bracelet after becoming friends with one of our customers, so it's got to be her. I heard that after she departed, a fierce storm occurred. I'm sure it was because of the storm that she got cast ashore in Guam. I can't believe she's drifted away once again... |step6 = /Cast Ashore in Hawaii/Hawaii/Rest House Master/ She cast ashore here as well. It was because the rudder of her ship broke. However, when she arrived here, she still had her memory intact. She was a beautiful woman who was well-liked by both her sailors and our customers because of her straightforward personality. She was someone who didn't yield to adverse circumstances. |step7 = /Gold Nugget of San Francisco/Hawaii/Rest House Master/ Even after being cast ashore twice and losing her memories, I bet she's still presenting herself optimistically. I wish I could help her somehow... I know! I remember she gave me a small gold nugget. It was something she dug up in a place near San Francisco. She said she was delivering some gold nuggets. It might be a good idea to ask around there. |step8 = /Third Drifting/San Francisco/Shipyard Master/ ...That woman is like a daughter to me. She was a skilled sailor, but I can't believe she was cast ashore again and on top of that, lost her memory... Her name is Jessica. When she was 12, she separated from her parents during a storm while on a sea voyage and found herself in this city. I'm basically an adoptive parent of hers. |step9 = /The Feelings of the Adoptive Parent/San Francisco/Shipyard Master/ She was strong-willed, so she didn't show any feelings of attachment towards her homeland or her parents. But showing her nostalgic feelings after having lost her memories, perhaps she has always longed for them. I'd like to give her a space to slowly regain her memories as well as recuperate while relaxing and thinking of her parents... |step10 = 5/A Place to Regain Memories/San Francisco/Shipyard Master/ You were able to encounter the adoptive father of the woman who was cast ashore. It seems that while considering her condition, he wants to try and have her regain her memories in a different place. If that is the case, it would be best for you to try to hire her as a steward in order to take care of her at your quarters. If you're up for it, try to pitch the idea to the Shipyard Master. |stepfinal = A Place to Regain Memories/// You're going to look after Jessica at your place? Since you've come this far for her, I'm sure she'll be well taken care of. I'll write her a letter, and prepare a ship that will pick her up. Please watch over her carefully as she tries to regain her memories of her hometown. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 120 |reportfame = 75 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Discovery of Hawaii and San Francisco required. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = San Francisco |seaarea = San Francisco, Open Sea }}